


Public Breeding

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Claiming, Creature Castiel, Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, Language Barrier, M/M, Octopus Castiel, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Top Castiel, noncon, zoo au, zookeeper dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited as Dean moved closer with his meal and ignored the large number of humans watching them through the glass. A public claiming would be best that way everyone would know this Omega belonged to him and was carrying his eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Castiel’s eyes tracked the Omega’s movements as he ventured further into his home. His tentacles churned under the water as Dean got closer and closer. Today he was going to breed Dean and pleasure at the thought of burying himself inside Dean, shoving his tentacle into the Omega’s womb and pumping his eggs inside had him almost shaking.

He waited as Dean moved closer with his meal and ignored the large number of humans watching them through the glass. A public claiming would be best that way everyone would know this Omega belonged to _him_ and was carrying _his_ eggs.

Slowly he moved into the water, sinking lower so he could watch Dean get closer and closer to the water’s edge.

“Cas! Where are you?”

Castiel’s tentacles carefully moved in the water and drew him closer to the Omega he had chosen to mate. The instant Dean set the food down, eyes looking around and finally locking on him, Castiel took his chance.

He shot through the water, tentacles wrapping around Dean and yanking him into the water. Dean fought against him, struggling and kicking, as Castiel hauled him further out into the water where it was deeper.

It wasn’t hard to shred the useless cloth Dean insisted on wearing when he came into Castiel’s home. There was more sputtering and cursing from Dean as he thrashed on top of the water but Castiel was far stronger.

He dove under the water toting the now naked Omega along and moved closer to the glass. With a burst of speed he shot to the surface and hauling Dean up he shoved the Omega against the clear surface.

Castiel’s tentacles kept Dean’s arms pinned to his sides and his legs spread obscenely wide. His eyes moved over every inch of Dean’s naked body as he moved a tentacle between Dean’s legs.

Dean’s back remained pressed up against the glass as he teased at the Omega’s hole and watched with arousal as Dean struggled. “Cas put me down! We have a nice mate coming for you within the week. You don’t want me. Dammit put me down!”

There were flashes of light on the other side of the glass and Castiel could hear muffled murmuring but he focused on Dean. His tentacle reached the Omega’s hole, circled the rim and immediately started to push inside.

In front of him Dean’s mouth fell open and the Omega panted, jerking and begging, as Castiel kept working his tentacle up into Dean. It was different from mating with his own kind but the hot clench of Dean around him had his mouth falling open.

Dean felt good.

His own eagerness got the best of him and he thrust up sharply inside Dean, tentacle going deep enough he could see it pressing up against the skin of Dean’s belly. A coo of pleasure escaped at the sight as he reached out a hand to touch it and moved back.

Immediately he started to pump his tentacle in and out of Dean, thrusting quickly and confidently. He had clearly chosen right. Dean was strong and tough, he had given Castiel a worthy challenge and even now Castiel could still feel him fighting, wanting to give Castiel more of a challenge.

 “ _You are mine now._ ” He spoke, “ _I will fill your womb with eggs. I will keep you bred and full like you need._ ”

They were comforting words and he knew Omegas sought strong mates to breed them.

As his tentacle quickly pounded into Dean he could still feel the way Dean was struggling against his hold. Confident that he had thoroughly secured Dean for his breeding he glanced behind to see all kinds of humans pressed up against the glass, watching and seeing his successful capture of an Omega.

“Stop! Please stop!” Dean yanked at him and his inner muscles tightened up perfectly against Castiel’s tentacle. “Please Cas please it hurts! You don’t want to do this!”

Castiel recognized his name in Dean’s voice and cooed at him, watching avidly as his tentacle thrust up deep inside and he started to work a second one inside in order to lay his eggs. He could see the way Dean’s wet hole spread open to accommodate his second tentacle and stroked at Dean’s belly as it pressed inside towards Dean’s womb.

He shifted it around until he felt himself push in and immediately started to pump his eggs inside. They moved through his tentacle and Castiel could see the way they spread Dean’s hole open even wider as they pushed past his rim up inside his body.

Dean’s body trembled in his hold as Castiel inserted his first egg inside Dean’s womb and started moving another inside. It was a slower process, each had to be carefully inserted and then they had to be fertilized afterwards.

Castiel watched as Dean’s belly started to bulge with each added egg and relished the satisfaction of breeding a pretty Omega. Once the seventh egg had been inserted he started on his last egg, moving it along and up inside Dean’s body.

It settled in with the others and Dean’s once flat belly was swollen with them. Castiel rubbed against the stretched skin, smiling and pleased, as he removed one tentacle and the other moved inside to start fertilizing them.

Dean’s belly got even bigger as the Omega sagged in his hold, panting and whimpering lowly, until Castiel was finished. His last tentacle moved from Dean’s womb and after turning Dean around so the other humans could see his success Castiel started to lazily fuck Dean’s ass.

He needed to fully assert his claim in front of them so they could see his bred mate.

Dean moaned lowly, shuddering around him, hole still tight and deliciously warm. Castiel panted as he pumped his tentacle in and out of Dean, watching the humans witnessing his claim and occasionally observing the way his tentacle disappeared and reappeared from Dean’s wet hole.

Castiel continued until Dean gasped, body tightening around him and then going completely lax. Slowly he slipped his tentacle from Dean’s gaping hole, watching a little of his release escape and nodded to himself. Knowing Dean’s womb was full he moved them both back into the water.

“ _Mine_.” He cooed at Dean and stroked Dean’s belly as the Omega trembled in his arms, whimpering lowly, as Castiel felt nothing but satisfaction at a successful breeding. The fat swell of Dean's stomach made his success more than obvious to those who had witnessed his claim. Breathing in Dean's scent Castiel once more inserted a tentacle into Dean's sloppy, ruined hole and pushed until Dean was whimpering once more as his warm, clenching hole clenched deliciously around him.


End file.
